A guy like that
by finnikinoftherocks
Summary: AU where Iris and Barry hate each other - kind of! Characters are a bit OOC but enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: nothing is what I own (I own nothing)**

Iris West glared across the bar at the person who had just entered. She couldn't believe that Barry Allen had the guts to rock up here when he _knew _she would be here. She nudged her friend, Mindy and said, "look who's here."

Mindy looked away from the guy she was just admiring and followed Iris's gaze. "He's hot. Who is he?"

Iris rolled her eyes. Unbelievable! "Mindy, can you honestly tell me that you have no idea who Barry Allen - the guy that I've hated all my life, the guy who _ruined_ my schooling years, my least favorite neighbor and the guy who is so _not _hot or even _slightly attractive_ – is? Sometimes I just can't believe you."

Recognition coloured Mindy's expression before she responded, "I don't remember him ever being that cute – maybe you should talk to him." She eyed him appreciatively as he sat down and ordered a drink.

"Mindy, did you not hear a word I said. Barry Allen is the most despicable human being I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." Iris continued to glare at him as he began talking to a pretty brunette who had just approached him. "What? Mindy, now look – he's chatting up some poor random girl." Iris glanced at Mindy but found her smiling and looking through her lashes at a guy on the dance floor. "Mindy?"

"Whatever Iris. Do whatever. I think I'm gonna do-I mean dance with this guy. He was staring at me." And with that, Mindy stood up and walked over to him.

_Probably won't see her again tonight _Iris thought grumpily.

Iris took another sip of her drink before returning her gaze to Barry. She narrowed her eyes at him as the girl he was talking to laughed at something he said. Anger and definitely _not _jealousy bubbled inside her – purely because the girl looked nice enough and she didn't want her to make a mistake. It was because of this reason that she stood and strode across the bar to where the couple was sitting.

When she arrived she overhead the girl telling Barry about a really cool phone app but before she could finish Iris interrupted. "Barry, hi." She said sweetly.

Barry looked at her shocked. "Iris? I-"

"Didn't know I was going to be here?" Iris answered sharply. She turned to the girl. "I'm sorry – what's your name?"

"Um, it's Linda. Am I missing something here? How do you guys know each other?" Linda looked worried.

Iris had to hide her smile as a lie formed on her tongue. "Well I'm not sure. Maybe Barry can tell us both." She looked at Barry expectantly.

Barry looked at her in shock. "Iris I don't know what you're talking about."

Fake tears formed in Iris's eyes. "How could you lie to me Barry? To us both? You told me you were working late and couldn't spend the night with me but you're here – talking to another girl. I'm sorry if I offended you Linda."

Linda looked at Iris with confusion. "Actually, I'm sorry Iris. If I had known - I would never have talked to him. Actually-I think I'm going to leave." She looked at Barry with disgust before excusing herself, once more apologising to Iris and leaving out the door.

"Linda!" Barry called out.

Iris smiled at him. "Not so fast Barry." She blocked him from leaving.

He slowly turned to glare at her. "Should I even ask what the _hell _you think you're doing?"

The smile on her never once faltering Iris replied, "Aww come on Barry – that was so much fun. Besides you know very well that our rivalry goes way back. I know you love the game too. Also I think we both know that _whatever _that was would never have lasted - they never do." As she was speaking she sat in the seat just recently vacated by Linda. "Mind if I sit?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "If you must know – yes. But I know that my opinion won't change your decision so, go ahead and sit in the seat of the girl who you just convinced to hate me. You know she was actually really nice."

Iris sipped from Linda's abandoned drink before smiling and saying, "I don't doubt that – in fact I thought that when I saw her and felt inclined to save her from making a terrible choice. I mean you're certainly not nice and I didn't want her to have to go through the pain I know she would if she started something with you." She patted his hand and made a face of pity.

"You know what Iris – some of us have grown up and gotten a life-" Barry was cut off when a drunk Mindy stumbled in between them.

She asked for another drink with a wave of her hand and then turned to Iris. "Iris! I'm soooooooo glaaad you talked to him. Yooou guys are soooooo cute together. I mean Baaarry -wow - just look at you." She winked at Barry and raised her glass.

Iris's hand shot out and grabbed the glass, taking it from her. "Actually Mindy, I think I had better take you home."

Mindy frowned at her before taking her drink back and saying, "My ride home is aaaalready catered for. Eddie's a coppa. Doesn't that sound funny? Coppa. Cop pa. He's soooooo hot! I'm gonna go back and leave you two lovebirds aaalone." She winked at Iris before staggering back.

Iris sighed at her friend. She looked again at Barry only to find an empty seat. She sighed again before grabbing her purse and leaving the bar.

_**The next day**_

Iris tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to open. She was already five minutes late for a lunch date with Kyle, who had organised to pick her up outside her apartment. _Hopefully he'll be late too _she thought. The elevator finally arrived on third floor and she walked out, only to find Kyle laughing with none other than _Barry Allen. _Iris smiled and walked between the pair, "hey Kyle. You ready?"

Kyle looked at her, "Actually Iris, I think I'm going to have to cancel our date. Barry's just invited me to the Central City Lions quarterfinal with pretty awesome seats."

"Isn't that wonderful? Maybe you can cancel that and go to another match!" Iris was practically yelling.

The smile on Kyle's face faded. "Wow Iris, calm down. I'll pick you up here at 6 and we can go somewhere nice for dinner."

Iris rolled her eyes, "hmmm let me guess - the pub? You know what - fine. Go to your stupid footy match with _him _\- we'll catch up another time."

"Ok then. I'm sorry if I offended you but this is an important game."

Iris shook her head. "Yeah it's _so much_ more important than me." With that she walked into her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

Outside she could hear muffled voices and shuffling feet before the ding of the elevator indicated that her boyfriend had just left to spend the day with her enemy when he was supposed to be with her. _He didn't even try to make it up _thought Iris. She needed to have a long chat with Barry Allen.

A couple of hours later Iris was waiting outside Barry's (and her's kind of) apartment when he arrived back. He looked at her with a smug expression. "Hey Iris. I would ask how your lunch date was but seeings as I know that didn't even happen - I won't." He smiled.

Iris returned the smile, "Such a shame that the Lions were defeated by Starling City Arrows, wasn't it?"

Barry laughed shaking his head, "you know Iris, I couldn't care less about football. I won those tickets in a raffle and wasn't even gonna go un_til_ I met your charming boyfriend and discovered how enthusiastic he was about it."

Iris seethed clenching her fists as she watched him unlock his door and walk inside. Just as he was about to close the door she caught it, flung it open and charged into his apartment."

Barry sighed, realizing he had just set her off. "What now Iris?"

"DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Barry smiled. "Aww come on Iris – that was so much fun. Besides you know very well that our rivalry goes way back. I know you love the game too. Also I think we both know that _whatever _that was would never have lasted - they never do."

Iris gaped at him in shock. _Did he just quote me?_

Still smiling Barry continued. "A little bit of revenge is just so sweet. Did you know that Kyle is planning on leaving Central City next year?" Seeing Iris's confused expression Barry gasped and continued. "You know it's funny the things you find out about a person at a footy game. In fact, he found out a lot there too. I told him all about the parties in high school and college that we were both at. Although I think you'll find that you can't remember a lot of them - with your reputation and all - but I can. Actually, the one he seemed most interested in was senior prom." He looked at her and smiled.

Iris shook her head and smiled, gaining a slight frown from Barry. "Honestly, you're right. He didn't even know everything about me and it never would have lasted. He's a bit of a dope in reality but cute none the less. You know, I want to be really pissed off at you but there are two reasons I'm not. One: I know I did basically the same thing last night and all in high school and two: you want me to be pissed off so I'm not making your job any easier. Oh and I almost forgot: I really do love this game."

"Iris West, you are full of surprises." Barry shook his head and laughed. "But thinking about it, you did destroy every single one of my relationships. Plus you managed to convince half of the senior year that I was gay."

Iris laughed at that. "That was funny! But you know you weren't exactly a saint either. You did basically the same thing to me - well not convincing everyone I'm gay - you're not that clever."

"Well I kinda did you a service - all of your high school boyfriends were dickheads."

Iris rolled her eyes "whatever." She looked at Barry thoughtfully. "You ever imagine how much easier everything would have been if we were friends?"

Barry scoffed. "Seriously? Ok I'll admit it _may_ have been but I think we both know it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun."

"Yeah but I'm just thinking, maybe we should try that now - being mature adults and all that."

Barry looked at her as though he was trying to figure out whether or not she was joking. Appearing as though he had come to a decision, he nodded. "We do share a lot of memories, I guess that could count as friendship."

Iris smiled and held out her hand. Barry took it. "Friends then."

"Alright."

"Don't get me wrong though Allen - I still hate you!"

Barry laughed.

Iris smiled nervously and gave him a final wave before walking out of his apartment. She couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in her stomach but chose to ignore it. _Barry Allen things are about to get interesting._

**_The END_**

**SO thanks for reading that was my first fanfic which should explain why it was the way it was. Any way hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!**


End file.
